disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Pomi d'ottone e manici di scopa
thumb|244px|link=Pomi d'ottone e manici di scopa (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) è un film a tecnica combinata di animazione e live action del 1971, diretto da Robert Stevenson, prodotto dalla Walt Disney Productions e interpretato da Angela Lansbury e David Tomlinson. Il film si basa in parte sui romanzi Il magico pomo d'ottone ovvero, come diventare una strega in dieci facili lezioni (The Magic Bed Knob; or, How to Become a Witch in Ten Easy Lessons), del 1943, e Falò e manici di scopa (Bonfires and Broomsticks) scritti da Mary Norton. Nei cinema Pomi d'ottone e manici di scopa è stato proiettato per la prima volta il 7 ottobre 1971 negli Stati Uniti. Trama Nell'agosto del 1940, nel mezzo della seconda guerra mondiale, il governo britannico tenta di sfollare i bambini nelle campagne per proteggerli dai bombardamenti che l'aviazione tedesca infligge a Londra. Paul, Carrie e Charlie vengono dati in custodia a miss Eglentine Price nei pressi del paese di Pepperinge Eye, da dove subito cercano di scappare ritenendo il posto piuttosto noioso. Una volta scoperta Miss Price volare a cavallo di una scopa scelgono però di restare. Quando arriva una lettera che spiega le ragioni per cui Miss Price non potrà avere per corrispondenza l'ultima lezione del corso di stregoneria, la donna sfrutta un incantesimo per recarsi a Londra insieme ai bambini ed incontrare il sedicente preside della scuola, il sig. Emelius Browne, per avere dei chiarimenti. Scoprono che Emelius Browne non è che un ciarlatano di strada che aveva ricopiato incantesimi trovati in un vecchio libro danneggiato e andato perso in due parti. Si recano così a Portobello Road per cercare la parte mancante del libro; vengono costretti da un malvivente a patteggiare, che li porta da un vecchio libraio, suo complice, e scoprono che è lui ad avere la parte mancante. Il libro parla solo della storia del mago Astoroth e degli incantesimi fatti con un talismano sugli animali cercando di renderli più simili agli uomini. Gli animali secondo la storia si ribellarono al mago, e rubarono molti dei suoi poteri, compreso il talismano che egli portava al collo. Gli animali presero infine una nave e salparono cancellando così le proprie tracce al mondo. Nessuno seppe più nulla di loro eccetto un indiano naufrago che preso da crisi per il caldo e per la disidratazione, affermò di essere finito in un'isola governata da animali capaci di parlare la lingua umana: L'isola: Naboombu. L'isola secondo il vecchio libraio non è rilevabile nelle carte geografiche né sui libri di storia. Miss Price, i bambini ed il sig. Browne riescono a fuggire con il loro letto fatato ed arrivano nel fondo della laguna nell'isola di Naboombu, vengono pescati da un orso e sono coinvolti in un'originale partita di calcio giocata solo da animali parlanti. Alla fine riescono a tornare nella casa di Pepperinge Eye con il talismano; cercano di testare la formula magica che vi è impressa, ma con un disastro dopo l'altro. Dopo la cena, il sig. Emelius Browne si congeda e decide a malincuore di tornare di nuovo a Londra. Durante la notte tuttavia i soldati tedeschi sbarcano sulle coste inglesi, prendendo in ostaggio Miss Price in casa insieme ai bambini e rinchiudendoli nel castello-museo del paese, pieno di armi medievali da esposizione. Il sig. Browne, rimasto in attesa del treno, scappa dalla stazione ferroviaria per sfuggire ai tedeschi; si rifugia nella casa di campagna di Miss Price e con un improvvisato incantesimo riesce a trasformarsi in coniglio e a scappare così verso il museo. Finalmente miss Price viene convinta dai bambini, insieme ad Emelius Brown, ad usare di nuovo l'incantesimo del mago Astoroth. Miss Price da vita così ad un esercito "un po' vecchiotto" di armature che prendono vita e riescono a ricacciare in mare i soldati tedeschi terrorizzati. In tal modo l'incantesimo conclusivo dell'apprendistato serve a miss Price per mettere fine alla tentata invasione. Personaggi Animali del film *Merluzzo *Orso *Leone *Uccello segretario *Avvoltoio *Rinoceronte *Coccodrillo *Iena *Facocero *Gorilla *Struzzo *Ippopotamo *Canguro *Ghepardo *Elefante Produzione Il film fu incominciato da Walt Disney e i suoi collaboratori prima che Pamela Lyndon Travers, autrice di Mary Poppins, desse il via libera per il film tratto dai suoi romanzi per bambini. Il film di Pomi d'ottone e manici di scopa fu sospeso quando la Travers cedette i diritti d'autore alla Disney. Nella scena della laguna di Naboombu la canzone che cantano Angela Lansbury e David Tomlinson doveva essere usata per Mary Poppins, nell'episodio della Bussola magica che portava Mary ed i bambini in giro per il mondo. Questo episodio fu poi tagliato dal film "Mary Poppins" e, visto che questa canzone avanzava, fu adoperata per Pomi d'ottone e manici di scopa. Ricostruzione del film per il 25º anniversario Dopo aver riscoperto una canzone tagliata dal film, Step in the Right Direction, presente addirittura nella colonna sonora del 1971, si è deciso di tentare la ricostruzione del film con la sua durata originale. Molta pellicola è stata ritrovata, ma alcuni segmenti di "Portobello Road" hanno richiesto una ricostruzione con un lavoro di stampa ed una ricolorazione digitale per raggiungere la qualità della pellicola. Il metraggio per Step, però, non è stato ricollocato all'interno del film perché incompleto, ma la nuova edizione comprende diverse nuove canzoni scoperte, incluso un assolo di Angela Lansbury, Nobody's Problems. Il pezzo fu tagliato prima della premiere del film. Angela fece solo una registrazione di prova, cantando solo con un pianoforte poiché l'orchestra sarebbe stata aggiunta in seguito. Quando la canzone fu tagliata, l'orchestra non fu aggiunta nella pellicola e si è provveduto a farlo per la nuova edizione estesa. Ricostruendo il film fu chiesto ad Angela Lansbury, Roddy McDowell ed altri attori di ridoppiare le loro parti di alcune tracce parlate che non erano restaurabili. Anche se David Tomlinson era in vita quando fu ricostruito il film, non gli fu possibile provvedere la post-sincronizzazione per Emelius Browne: è stato chiamato quindi un altro attore le cui intonazioni, in alcuni casi, sono state criticate perché non rassomigliavano a quelle del Tomlinson originale. Elementi della partitura sono stati sia spostati o estesi dove era necessario per beneficiare del "nuovo" materiale. Quando il film fu proiettato per l'Academy dopo il suo restauro, la folla esplose in una standing ovation dopo l'esecuzione della canzone "Nobody's Problems". Colonna sonora La colonna sonora del film Pomi D'Ottone e Manici di Scopa è stata curata da Irwin Kostal, Richard M. e Robert B. Sherman. Bedknobs and Broomsticks, colonna sonora originale del film "Pomi D'Ottone e Manici di Scopa", ha avuto 2 pubblicazioni ufficiali: * 1971 - Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Buena Vista Records), LP con 11 brani; * 2002 - Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Walt Disney Records), CD con in più Nobody's Problems, Solid Citizen ed il demo The Fundamental Element. # Overture/''The Old Home Guard'' - (Orchestra & Home Guardsmen) # The Age of Not Believing - (Angela Lansbury) # With a Flair - (David Tomlinson) # A Step in the Right Direction - (Angela Lansbury) # Eglantine/''Don't Let Me Down''/''Eglantine'' (reprise) - (David Tomlinson & Angela Lansbury) # Portobello Road - (David Tomlinson, children & vendors) # Portobello Street Dance - (David Tomlinson) # The Beautiful Briny - (David Tomlinson, Angela Lansbury & the Beautiful Briny Band) # Substitutiary Locomotion - (Angela Lansbury, David Tomlinson & children) # Reprises: Eglantine & Portobello Road - (Angela Lansbury & David Tomlinson) # Finale - (Orchestra & Guardsmen) Distribuzione Data di uscita Negli Stati Uniti "Bedknobs and Broomsticks" ("Pomi d'ottone e manici di scopa") è stato proiettato nelle sale cinematografiche nel 1971, tagliando il film a 117 minuti, da una durata originale di 2 ore e mezza circa. Canzoni come A Step In The Right Direction e With A Flair furono rimosse interamente, come anche la sotto-trama con al centro il personaggio di Roddy McDowall, il momento del numero centrale di danza a "Portobello Road", tagliato di 6 minuti, ed un assolo di Angela Lansbury in Nobody's Problems. Edizione italiana In Italia "Pomi d'Ottone e Manici di Scopa" fu proiettato al cinema nell'ottobre del 1972, un anno dopo l'uscita negli Stati Uniti. Il film uscì di nuovo nelle sale cinematografiche nel 1981. In quell'occasione, oltre ad essere tagliata di circa 20 minuti che corrispondevano alle canzoni "The Home Old Guard", "The Age of Not Believing" ed "Eglantine", la pellicola presentava un missaggio differente. Ad esempio il motivo per cui la signora Hobday esce dal museo adibito a centro evacuazione non era più il canto delle reclute della vecchia guardia, ma il rumore della moto di Miss Price. Molto vistoso anche il taglio subìto dal finale, nella cui versione originale Emelius si arruola nell'esercito e lo vediamo separarsi da Eglantine con un bacio, alla presenza dei tre bambini; Emelius si allontana quindi scortato dai vecchi soldati della guardia cittadina e a questo punto troviamo la scena finale, con Paul che mostra il pomo magico ai due fratelli. La versione così ridotta è pressappoco la stessa che circola in TV e che fu distribuita più volte in VHS. Il DVD, però, riporta alla luce l'edizione italiana da 117 minuti (che diventano 112 per effetto della velocizzazione del PAL) reintegrando le parti di doppiaggio perdute a partire da un 16mm. Il film è stato trasmesso anche su Disney Channel. In questa edizione, le frasi in tedesco dei soldati sono state inspiegabilmente tolte. Edizioni home video In Italia il film "Pomi D'Ottone e Manici di Scopa" è stato pubblicato in VHS e in DVD. È stato edito in VHS ben 3 volte; nel 1992, nel 1997 e nel 2004 con vari tagli e missaggi. Dal 2009 "Pomi D'Ottone e Manici di Scopa" è stato distribuito anche in DVD. VHS Nel 30 ottobre 1992 "Pomi D'Ottone e Manici di Scopa" venne nuovamente distribuito in VHS. Nella scena della battaglia con le armature, ci sono delle battute che non sono corrisposte ai personaggi; per esempio, nella scena della battaglia con le armature, si nota un brusco taglio di una battuta detta da Miss Price, a cavallo della scopa per esempio "bella mira, arcieri. complimenti". Il film è stato infine distribuito in VHS nel 14 febbraio 1997; rispetto alla versione del film del 1985 si nota l'aggiunta di alcuni istanti nella scena in cui Miss Price ed i bambini devono andare a Londra con il letto. Altre battute si aggiungono anche nella scena della battaglia con le armature, verso la fine del film. DVD Nel 29 ottobre 2004, per i mercati anglofoni e per quello francese, il film è stato pubblicato in DVD nella versione estesa di 139 minuti (134 PAL); per il mercato italiano, il DVD arriva tre anni dopo e per la prima volta presenta il film nella versione cinematografica originale da 117 minuti (112 PAL) piuttosto che nell'edizione corta da poco più di 90 minuti delle nostre vecchie VHS e della TV italiana. Pretendere anche in Italia la versione da 139 minuti avrebbe significato dover ridoppiare interamente il film come è accaduto in Francia. Anche la Spagna ed altri Paesi hanno avuto diritto "solo" all'edizione da 117 minuti in DVD, mentre la Germania usa una versione cortissima che oltre alle scene eliminate nell'81 (v. sopra) unisce anche dei tagli censori. Curiosamente, anche in Francia ed in Inghilterra, il film è stato riportato alla sua durata originale di 117 minuti in una recente riedizione in DVD (2009) nonostante la precedente edizione estesa. La versione italiana del DVD, oltre ad avere due corti come Topolino prestigiatore e La notte di Halloween, ha solo alcuni dei contenuti speciali, inerenti al film, quali: * "Magia della Musica: Fratelli Shermann", making of * "Un Passo nella direzione giusta", canzone eliminata * "L'album dei Ricordi di Pomi D'Ottone e Manici di Scopa" Citazioni e riferimenti * All'inizio alla partita di calcio, quando l'uccello segretario scorta Miss Price e i bambini sul trono del Re, nel pubblico si nota uno degli animali con la maglietta con la faccia di Topolino. Differenze fra il film e i romanzi Nei romanzi: * Non c'è alcun riferimento alla seconda guerra mondiale. * Carrie, pronunciato "Carey", nel libro è il figlio maggiore. * I bambini stanno con la loro zia, nella prima parte, invece che con Ms. Price, con la quale rimangono nella seconda parte. La zia è quella con il letto. * Emelius Browne è un necromante. * I bambini vanno dalla loro madre nella stazione di polizia, invece che a Portobello Road. * I bambini tornano indietro nel tempo per incontrare Emelius Browne: considerato che nel film Emelius Browne è contemporaneo alla loro epoca, non è necessario un viaggio nel tempo. * C'erano dei Cannibali, non animali, nell'isola, con il nome di Ueepe, non Naboo mbu. * Eglantine Price resta con Emelius Browne nel passato, alla fine del secondo libro, dove si sposano. Curiosità *È l'unico film, seguito poi dal classico Robin Hood nel 1973, in cui i personaggi appaiono come vere e proprie persone umane con sembianze di animale. Altri media * 3 personaggi del film ovvero il re leone, l'uccello segretario e il rinoceronte indiano compaiono in House of Mouse. Categoria:Film Categoria:Film in live action Categoria:Film a tecnica mista Categoria:Film Disney ar:Bedknobs and Broomsticks en:Bedknobs and Broomsticks es:Bedknobs and Broomsticks pt-br:Se Minha Cama Voasse